


Alpha Josh

by patri_dish



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri_dish/pseuds/patri_dish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danni met Josh and Tyler in her college years and favored helping them with their band over working on her English major. Majority of the time she would even fall asleep in one of their dorms with the phone still on her ear.<br/>      After college, after their band flies through the roof, they invite her to go on one of the biggest (and quickest) tours they are about to embark on. Thinking over whether to leave her mundane apartment in Ohio or go on a crazy tour with her best friends appears challenging, even more so when she finds out what exactly the drummer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taco Bell

"Hey Josh," I asked looking over at the red-haired drummer with black gauges and a hat over his head.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at me, a cobalt blue-haired hazel-eyed bassist with the beginnings of gauges and a red beanie on.

"Wanna go get food? I'm starving," I said. We were lounging around my couch and he was leaning against the arm of couch with his left leg up on the back of the couch. While I had my feet up on the coffee table and we both were scrolling through our phones.

"Yeah same," he said and stood up. He stretched slightly since we have been like that for a few hours. I stand up and look up at him. I was three inches shorter than him so I didn't have to look too far up.

I grab my keys and then we go out my apartment door and out to the covered parking space that I had for my black Honda civic. I climb into the driver's while Josh went to the passenger. I started up the car and drove out of the apartment buildings.

"Okay where to DJ Spooky Jim?" I asked mocking him slightly.

He snickered and shook his head fondly. "Taco Bell?" he asked as if I wouldn't be up to it. I pretended to ponder the idea as I begin to drive there.

"Okay, Taco Bell it is," I said before he cheered. I smiled and then pulled into the parking lot. I parked in a spot parallel to a door, shut down the engine, climbed out of the car, and walked into the fast food place with Josh. Almost instantly there were three teenage girls asking if they could get their pictures with him.

I didn't mind though, I just went to the cashier since there wasn't a line and ordered my food along with Josh's regular. I was about to pay when I heard Josh excuse himself from the girls and quickly go over to pay for our meals. "Josh, I got this," I said slightly annoyed with his persistence to always pay.

"No Danni, I got this one," he said pulling out a twenty and handing it to the cashier. He grabbed the receipt and his change before going back to the girls. I rolled my eyes and watched as he made funny faces with one of them before they went back to their meal.

I stepped away from the cashier as Josh went to my side. I wanted to strike up a conversation with him, but I decided to wait for our food to come. When I saw the two bags on a tray come out I stepped up, but Josh beat me to it.

"Josh, I can fend for myself," I said with the same annoyed tone. Usually I wouldn't mind, but he always persisted that he did everything in our friendship. He always paid, made plans, and majority of the time he drove.

"Danni, I told you I got this one," he said and then looked for a place to eat.

"There by the window," I said pointing with the hand that held the coke I had gotten. He nodded and set down the tray. I grabbed a bag before he could get his hands on it, sat down, and then opened it. I pulled out his taco thing and then mine.

He went back to where the fountain drink machine was to get some napkins and then came back and sat down. I waited until he began to eat to speak to him again. "When are you going on tour again?" I asked.

"Uh... Thursday," he said with a face that told me that he wasn't completely sure.

I smiled at the odd face before biting into my soft taco. "And is Jenna coming with?" I asked.

"I don't know. What was your excuse for not coming with again?" he asked.

"Work," I said. "You know that thing normal have to do since they aren't celebrities."

"Boo," he said and took a bite of his taco.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I really did have work, but I would love to tour with Josh and Tyler around the world. It would be the best time of my life, but my boss said he wouldn't freaking pay me and I kind of am on the verge of loosing my apartment anyways. "Aye, I need to get paid dude," I defended.

"I can help you out with rent if you need," he offered.

"Nonono," I said shaking my head. "You won't be doing any of that. You know I hate handouts."

"C'mon, then you can come on tour with us," he said practically begging me.

I looked at him as I thought about it. I really hated the idea of him paying my rent, but it was kind of like he was bribing me to go with him and Tyler. I shook my head even though my heart was telling me to go. " No Josh... Maybe next time," I said in a soft voice.

"Awe! Come on Danni!" he exclaimed and sounded so disappointed. I frowned as my eyes drifted to the other people in the restaurant as they all seemed to be looking at us with oddly.

My eyes drifted to the three girls from before and I instantly felt weird and uneasy. They had envious glares that told me that they thought Josh and I was dating.

I just shook my head slightly, no. I didn't like Josh that way. I mean he wasn't my type. I don't think of him that way and I didn't understand that other people thought we were together... It was weird.


	2. Tour? Tour. Yeah. Let's Tour Dude.

After taco bell, Josh and I drove to meet up with Tyler to get some last minute tour things for the two of them. I went through Wal-Mart pushing the cart while they grabbed some things.

I looked at the crazy boys as they kept fooling around. I shook my head fondly at their idiocy. I grabbed some Pocky for myself even though I planned on staying home.

"So you coming to tour with us?" Tyler asked as the two turned to me.

"No. I got work," I answered while shaking my head slightly and glancing down at the low self of items. I then look back up at the two best friends.

"Awwwe c'mon Danni! It's so fun to tour and travel around the world!" Tyler said full of excitement.

"No, I got bills to pay and do normal things," I said looking at them.

"C'mon!" Josh said looking at me as he shook my arm slightly. "I told you that I would pay rent if you need me to."

"Josh I told you like ten minutes ago that I can handle it myself," I said annoyed again.

"C'mon! Danni! C'mon let's tour!" Tyler said enthusiastic. "Yeah, let's tour."

I sighed," You aren't going to let up are you?"

"Nope," they said in unison. I gave a soft smile and then nodded, agreeing that I would go with them. They cheered loudly and yet again people looked at us. I wanted to disappear because I hated people looking at me.

"Guys shush," I said finally. "Everyone is staring.

Tyler gave a bright smile and then looked around and then down at our cart. I smiled softly as they suddenly were so awkward. I kept moving and then got some other small stuff that I always wanted to have. 

When we finished shopping, I drove home with Josh while Tyler went home to his wife. The second I got back to my apartment, I went into my room to pack. I had no idea what the hell to bring.

"Bring a few pair of sweats and hoodies but also shorts," Josh advised before going over to my small collection of string instruments. "What instruments are ya bringing?"

"Probably just the Luna brand bass and uke," I said while going over to the mahogany-wooded electric bass with a tattoo pattern. I pick it up and then pick the hard case that goes with it. "And uh... The twin to Tyler's."

Josh picked up that ukulele and put it into a case. We set them on my coffee table before I go into my bedroom, get out a suitcase, and then open my small closet. I get out a few outfits, but I was still completely unsure of what all to bring.

I begin packing, getting as much cloths as I possibly can think to bring before rolling them into the suitcase. When I was halfway done, I heard some stuff fall over in the other room.

"Josh?" I asked as I walked out of my room and into the main room that was completely vacant. My heart was beating against my chest and then another thing broke. I jumped slightly and stepped back. It was coming from the wash room.

I went over to the closed door and put my hand on the handle before slowly opening it. I was kind of relieved that it was locked. "Josh?" I repeated. I waited for an answer and then I heard scratching on the door.

"If you're trying to prank me, stop!" I said with a shaky voice. "I-It's not funny."

The door began shaking and I was stepped back, fear still dominate. I was frozen with fear, someone-something was at the other door and it wanted to get to me. The question was; is it real or is it Josh trying to pull a prank on me?

"Josh please stop, you're scaring the shit out of me," I said scared out of my mind.

The shaking stopped and I heard a sad sound. It was like whimpering? Josh was whimpering? Is something wrong with him? He was still scaring me. "Josh?" I asked in a soft voice. I was still scared, but now it was mostly worry. "Are you okay?"

There was a growl and then I heard the door unlock. I wasn't sure if I should walk in or not... But nothing was happening after the unlocking. I then place my hand on the doorknob and slowly open it and looked to see Josh on the ground with horribly torn cloths. He was also breathing heavily.

"J-Josh what happened?" I asked slowly going over to his side, kneeling down, and reaching my hand out and onto his back. I looked around at all the broken stuff on the floor.

"I... Ruined your... Bath room," he said taking breathes between every two words.

"I don't care about that, what's up with you?" I asked putting my arm on his back.

"How much time do you have?" he asked before turning his head to me to show his eyes glowing bright red. I looked at him with wide eyes, how the fuck is his eyes glowing?!


	3. Werewolves are Real?

My heart was pounding against my chest as I backed away from him. I didn't like this. Why are his eyes red? This wasn't a prank... this was real.

"Calm down, please," he said. I also noticed that his teeth were much sharper. Why were his teeth sharper? "You're heart's pounding against your chest."

"Yeah that's kind of a usual reaction when your best friend has fucking glowing red eyes!" I exclaimed.

He winced," Calm... down."

"I will when you tell me what the hell is going on!" I said in the same tone.

He winced again," I... Uh.... I... Look there's no easy way to say this..." He looked into my eyes. I stared into his red ones. "I'm not uh.... Human."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I didn't understand. "If you're not human then what are you?" I asked.

"Uh..." Josh began while he finally calm down enough to move and sit against the wall. We were still in the washroom. "A werewolf."

I gave a look in disbelief for a moment before looking at him with confusion. It was a joke... Right? I mean he was just playing around and used some weird contacts to play a trick on me?

"Is thi-" I began before I saw his eyes return back to the normal brown color. This was real. This wasn't a joke. He didn't just use some soundboard thing on his phone. He seriously whimpered and growled. "H-How?"

"Well uh... I was born with it," Josh said awkwardly.

"No, I mean how is this not another one of your pranks?" I asked seriously.

Josh stood up and began to walk out. I follow him confused to where he was going. I followed him to the kitchen as he got himself a glass of water. "What? I'm thirsty," Josh said. "Stop silently judging me."

"What happened?" I asked. "Like why are your cloths ripped?"

"You're familiar with the legend right?" Josh asked as I nodded slowly. "Well I was shifting into a really big wolf and was trying hard to stop it."

"Cause uh... Murder?" I asked awkwardly.

Josh nodded and had a really sad face. I frowned and then went to him just to hug him. I hated his sad faces. They made my heart break. I held him tightly as he lightly wrapped his arms around me.

"Does Tyler know?" I asked not pulling away from the hug.

"No. I can only tell when I shift in front of people," Josh explained in a quiet voice. "Which is really hard since my best friends are human."

I smiled softly and then something came into my mind. "Okay so I thought werewolves or whatever had yellow eyes," I said wondering if it was just a rumor.

"Betas do, alphas have red," he informed.

Wait what, Josh was an alpha? I know that that mean, it means he was the leader. Him, Josh Dun, a leader? No. That's not him.

He cracked a smile," You don't believe me."

"No, I just... It's weird to think that you would be like the leader or whatever," I said.

He kept his smile," Yeah. It is pretty weird, but it's my reality."

"Is that why you wear red eyeshadow on stage? So they don't see if your eyes goes red?" I asked suddenly.

"Somewhat," he said with a shrug. "I also really like the color red."

I nodded and then looked around unsure of what to say. I opened up my fridge and grabbed my Pocky. I know, weird place to put candy but that way the chocolate's cold.

Anyways, I open up the box and begin eating the chocolate sticks. I saw Josh give me a bit of a look, but I didn't care. I wanted to eat my Pocky and forget about what just happened.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For wrecking your bathroom. I'll pay for whatever is broken."

I shook my head. "I don't care about my bathroom," I said. "But can't you control it?"

He gave me a look like he was trying to think of a simple way to explain to me. It was a look that I got whenever he talked about Twenty One Pilots' albums to me. I looked at him waiting for an answer as I peacefully ate my candy.

"Kind of," he began. "It's.... Like uh.... Okay so the Hulk he goes off with mass amounts of anger right?" I nodded slowly. "Well it's kind of like that. So when I get to a certain amount of any emotion, I shift."

"And what emotion cause you to growl at me?" I asked.

"Debby texted me saying we should get back together," he said.

"Josh that's awesome!" I exclaimed. Debby made Josh really happy and I never really understood why they broke up because they were literally always happy.

"Not really," he said. "She broke up with me to go out with an alpha in a rivaling pack."

"Oh shit..." I muttered. "So is she.....?"

Josh nodded," Yeah she is... And it was pretty great but it pissed me off that she thinks she can just asked as if she didn't date him."

"So this rival pack is like really rival-ie?" I asked as he nodded giving a small smile. I snickered. "Okay so I get it. You don't want to be just some piece of meat that she can throw around."

His smile grew to a happy grin," So how goes your packing?"


	4. Tweets

Josh helped me pack and we talked a little bit mote about the whole "werewolf" thing. It was actually a pretty cool thing and he seemed like a cool leader dude. I also joked with him about chocolate (and some other things) and he'd just shake his head with a bright grin on his face.

"There. Done," I said smiling at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "We're leaving uh... The day after tomorrow and we'll pick you up at seven," he said checking his phone. It was blowing up with tweets. "Tyler is using the Twenty One Pilots account to compliment himself."

I giggled, knowing that he did this a lot. "Oh god," I said shaking my head. "Wait your cloths! You gotta get a new shirt and pants."

He looked down at cloths and gave a goofy grin. I then looked in my dresser for something that would fit him. I grabbed a big shirt and held it up while having a thinking face.

He looked at me before walking over, taking his torn shirt off and then slipping mine over his sweaty chest. It kind of fit him... So I guessed that it would work. I then went to my closet to look for some type of pants for him.

I looked all around and then looked back at him. His pants looked like he just put holes in them. They weren't as bad as his shirt. I found some long basketball shorts and held them out to him. "Try those and if they don't fit then I think you can just pass those off as jeans with extreme holes in them," I said and looked up at him.

"Thanks," he said and then I walked out with my suitcase to let him change. I rolled it to be by the door and then went to twitter to just waste some time.

I found myself laughing at Tyler complimenting himself. I heart the door squeak open and saw the red-haired boy still wearing his jeans. I took that as my shorts were too small for him.

"Hey, how about I tweet that I'm going on tour with you?" I asked in the mode to tweet something.

"Yeah," he said grinning. We then took a selfie and I tweeted exactly what I said I would. Almost instantly Josh retweeted it and I got a lot of confused responses. It was actually pretty fun to see. "I love your fans. They are so funny."

"They think we're dating right?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"Yep!" I exclaimed and then shook my head. It was funny to see that so many people were using severely upset because they thought we were dating. I laughed as a million comments were just 'CRYING! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how short this chapters were, including the paragraphs being all dialogue. I promise they at least somewhat improve. Just stick in there. Thanks. Stay alive for me.


	5. Time to Tour

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I groaned and checked the time. My phone said 7:15 in bold white letters. Crap, today was when Josh and Tyler were supposed to pick me up and I forgot to set an alarm.

I quickly brushed my hair and then opened the door. "Give me ten minutes," I said before running into my room to change and get some stuff from my bathroom. I quickly grab it, put on some eyeliner, grab my phone, it's charger, my headphones, and my computer. I then went back to the main room and stuffed that stuff into a ninja turtle shell backpack before grabbing my red beanie.

I smiled at them. "How long was that?"

"Nine minutes and forty-three seconds," Tyler said staring down at his phone. I stood proudly of myself as Josh grabbed my suitcase and I put on my green backpack. The three of us walked out of my apartment and I couldn't be more happy.

"So uh... I have that bank app and when it's time to pay I-"

"Danni shush, we can cross that bridge when we come to it," Tyler said playfully.

"Dude, I don't want to loose my apartment while we're gone," I said seriously.

He nodded, getting what I was feeling. He was carrying my uke and bass. I look down at them in each of his hands before my gaze shifts to my shoes. They were amazing X-Men style Vans with blue bottoms and the main heroes and villains printed on them.

We walked outside and onto the large tour bus. They both went to set down my stuff in the same place. I looked around at the other people that were touring with them before looking at where they were putting my stuff.

Josh looked at me before I looked around. "Uh... Where do I sleep?" I asked looking at him.

"The bunk beside me," Josh said pointing to the one on the top right corner. Sure, there were only four bunks on this side so that meant I was invading in someone's space, but it felt good to have a space that I could sleep and just be in. It would most likely be my favorite place during this tour.

"Hey," Josh whispered put a hand on my shoulder. "You're spacing out."

I looked up at Josh and nodded. "Just thinking about sleep... Cause I sleepy and it's really early," I said before yawning. I then went into the bunk he talked about and closed the curtain, not caring that my makeup and hair would get messed up and I basically did them for nothing. I just wanted sleep.

I yawned again before putting the small blanket over me. It smelled like Josh's cologne. It was his sheets from home. God that was weird... I closed my eyes and focused on sleeping.

And pretty soon I was dreaming of really odd stuff. I was dreaming of running. Just running in the black void with only the light on my phone helping guide my way. It made no sense, but I felt my lungs burning and my legs about to give out. I was running away from something and I must have been running for a while as well. I was scared of whatever it was too...

I woke up in a start and thank god you could stand up in these bunks or I would have hit my head. I looked all around in the small box before opening the curtain and seeing Josh staring at me. I jump slightly and hit my head. "Ow," I muttered and remove my head from the curtain and rub it against my head.

"You had a nightmare?" Josh asked in a quiet voice.

I looked at him in an odd manner. This was odd. He was being odd, but then again our relationship was going to be completely different. I mean, he was a completely different person. "Uh... Yeah," I said before climbing out of bed. I look up at Josh. "I mean I guess... I felt scared and all."

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

I nodded and then went to the main room where everyone was kind of doing their own thing, but was still seemed like they were having a good time. Someone was in the front driving as well. It was pretty weird. This still seemed pretty nice though. It seemed like everyone was generally enjoying themselves.

"Danni, you're awake," Tyler said with a bright smile.

I smiled awkwardly and then went to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I open it, take a sip, and then look around for my phone. Josh held it up as he sat on the couch. I walked over, grabbed my phone from his hands, and then went to set the bottle on the side table before going into the bathroom with the sink in it and checked out my makeup. It wasn't that bad, but it was pretty odd. I quickly fixed it along with my hair before going to get my beanie from the bunk.

I slip it over my head and have it barely cover my ears. I then sit on the couch on the furthest right. I thought of things to do, but there honestly wasn't much.

I laughed when Tyler began making fun of the new reporter in a joking matter. We all laughed as he continued to point out silly things she did and he was wasn't making that much up... But I still felt bad for laughing.

"What are we going to have for lunch?" I asked suddenly. It was around noon and I was actually really hungry.

"Uh... Ice cream," Tyler said in an unsure tone and it sounded way more like a questions.

"Okay cool," I said and then looked as be went to the freezer. He opened it and pulled out four different pints of ice cream.

"I call cookie dough!" Josh and I exclaimed together.

I glared at him," Mine."

He snickered and held up his hands in defeat. He also had a rather adorable bean-like expression. I gave a bright smile before I grabbed the pint of vanilla ice cream with cookie dough and chocolate bites in it.

Josh got up and grabbed the mint chocolate pint. Then the others all got their favorite flavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah there we go, somewhat better writing. Thank you. Stay alive for me.


	6. How Did You Not Kill Anyone?

After our lunch we kind of just chilled and enjoyed the peaceful silence between us. Every once in a while, one of the boys would do something stupid and we would get all riled up again.

Before we knew it, the sun was down and it was actually pretty late. Most of them migrated to the bunks, but I stayed at the couch. I didn't really feel like getting up as I was already comfortable being here.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. It was short lived though as I woke up and heard whimpering. Groaning, I checked my phone to see that only three hours had passed. I looked up to see glowing red eyes and instantly knew it was Josh's wolf. Why hadn't he killed anyone? I mean that's what Josh said he'd do....

He went over to me and stuck out his tongue. I strained to see him clearly as I wasn't sure what to do.

I didn't know what to do until he jumped up on the couch with me and nudged his head over my head. He wanted me to pet him? I rolled my eyes before I lightly pet the wolf. 

I must have dozed off cause when I opened my eyes again, Josh was human.... And naked.... And still on the couch with me.... And we were sharing the same blanket....

"Josh," I whispered.

"Five more minutes," he muttered and put his arm over his eyes.

"You're naked," I whispered into his ear.

That got him to open his eyes and look around. He stopped when he saw us in the couch together. "Imma just... Uh... Take this," he said grabbing the blanket. He stood up and wrapped the light blanket around him.

I shook my head with a fond smile as he quietly got himself some cloths and went to the bathroom to dress. I heard the water turn on and sat up. This tour was going to be interesting... Very interesting.

I went over to Josh's bunk, wondering if the remains of his cloths were anywhere. I found some shredded cloths and put them in the trash under an empty bag of chips that the seven of us finished last night.

In about ten minutes, Josh came out with wet hair and his tank top sticking to his chest. He barely even dried off. I rolled my eyes at the wet globs all over his black tank before I grabbed some cloths from my suitcase to take a shower as well.

I quickly take one and then dress into all black with specks of red and blue. I frowned slightly as my hair was overly curly and my face looked like poop.

I sighed, put my hair into a small bun before walking out. I didn't feel like doing my makeup just yet. It seemed too early. I really just wanted some food. I go over the fridge, open the freezer, and get out some frozen pancakes.

I take three out, place them on a napkin, and then put them on the microwave plate. I cook them for the suggested time before pulling them out and placing them on a paper plate.

I then grab a plastic fork and eat it while sitting on the edge of the counter. I was pretty relaxed. I looked up when someone climbed out of their bunk and were tiredly walking to the fridge. It was a rather fluffy man that, if I recall correctly, owns a farm. And I believe his name was... "You're Ben right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said as he looked through the freezer. I finished my pancakes and then threw the plate and fork in the trash.

He turns on the TV to some show that I've never seen before before he began to microwave pizza rolls. He had a look like he was wanting to say something, but afraid to actually say it.

Josh looked up at Ben," Say it. They're all still deeply asleep."

I looked at the two before Ben nodded and looked at me. "How are you not completely terrified of Josh?" he asked in a still quiet tone.

"He knows?" I asked looking at Josh.

Josh nodded. "And is one. The second in command actually. Which is why he tours with us," he informed.

I nodded and then looked up at Ben again as I shrugged. "I dunno. The whole thing is kind of still processing to be completely honest. And I don't think I should be afraid since his wolf didn't do anything last night," I said.

"Sorry about that," Josh said blushing. "I have no idea how that happened."

"It's okay," I said. "But why didn't he do anything?"

Josh held up his pointer finger to his lips that told me to be quiet. I just looked at him and then heard someone practically fall out of a bottom bunk. My head snapped to where it came from and saw Tyler quickly stand up and looked at us with an entirely red face.

The three of us laughed quietly as I looked at Tyler. His hair was severely messed up, his eyes barely open, and the hood was laying over his shoulder. I smiled and realized that he also only had one sock.

"Uh... Tyler where is your sock?" I asked.

Tyler looked at me confused before looking down at his feet. He wiggled his toes slightly before looking back up at me as with the grin he got right before he came up with a lie. "You know, a dog ate it," he said before laughing.

We all kind of laughed different (and quiet) laughs. I held my hand over my face as I giggled softly and looked over at Josh knowing that he was thinking the same thing. Josh ate Tyler's sock.


	7. Sock Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's sock goes missing and nobody really knows what's up until Danny puts two and two together.

Tyler didn't say another word as he went to get ready for the day. He wore his blue and purple Mickey Mouse with black skinny jeans. I waited until Tyler was in the bathroom taking a shower to go over to Josh.

"Dude you ate a sock," I said jokingly.

"Haha," Josh said mockingly before going over to Tyler's bunk. He crotched in and looked all around before backing out and sitting. He looked at the two of us. "I think I did..."

The two of us laughed, forgetting in the moment that four people were still asleep. I then quickly quiet when I heard shuffling in one of the bunks. It was the tour manager's bunk.

"Crap," I muttered and Tyler also opened the bathroom door.

"Josh, what are you doing on the floor?" Tyler asked rather confused.

"Looking for your uh... Sock," he answered honestly.

"Oh thanks dude," he said obviously not caring.

I giggled slightly and went over to Josh. "C'mon Puppy, let's get you something for breakfast," I said escorting him to the small kitchen.

"I ate his sock," Josh whispered while he looked down at me.

I had a bright smile on my face as our eyes met for a moment. "That you did," I muttered before I opened the fridge. "We got uh... Nothing here except water bottles..." I then opened the freezer. "But we got loads of food here. What do you want?"

"Hot pocket?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Those things burn your mouth," I informed.

"I know, but they taste good," he defended.

"No, they actually taste pretty bad," I said sassily. "And they can never be at the right temperature."

"They still taste good," he muttered as he was choosing not to fight with me. Which, I guess would be for the best since I didn't want him to get severely pissed at me.

He got out a hot pocket from the freezer and then put them in the microwave, cooking them for however long it said before looking back at me with a playful scary face that was actually pretty cute.

I smile softly and found myself blushing slightly. I didn't know why, but I prayed that he didn't notice that my face was tinted pink. I hoped that he thought I was just sunburn or something...

"Boo!" Tyler exclaimed and jumped on my back. I jumped slightly before digging my small nails into his hands on his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't scare me," I said turning around to look at him.

"Aye, I just needed to get your attention," he said as I gave him a death glare. "The first show is tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to like be in the crowd or help around back stage."

"Help, duh," I said loving to mess around with the awkward singer. "I've already seen you guys perform the songs like a thousand times so I think I wanna help."

I saw the others kind of wake up and migrate towards the kitchen for food. I step out of their way while Josh gets his breakfast and put it on a plate. I was just waited for him to bite into it and complain about how hot it was.

But he waited until it was cooled down before he began to ate it. I groaned and opened twitter just to tweet,' @joshuadun ruined the fun of watching him burn his tongue.'

I saw Josh and Tyler peering over my shoulder to read what I was typing, but I was already finished. I smiled brightly up at them before I went to get my bass. I quickly get it out of it's case before going back to the couch. "Imma practice now so uh..." I announced awkwardly before I began playing some silly things I always did when I was around people.

It was what I did when I was scared of messing up because it was the one of few things that I actually practiced. It was just a silly tune I guess I made... Technically speaking?

I dunno... It's just a silly tune that I do and I'm pretty sure Tyler and Josh has heard it before because I do it a lot. I also play a similar thing on the ukulele.

I continue in my thoughts as I practice for god knows how long before putting the wooden four string back in it's case. My fingertips hurt slightly, but I didn't really mind. I hadn't had time to play that thing in ages. I was always busy with work.

"So what do you do for a living?" a young male with flippy dirty blonde hair and pierced ears.

"Uh..." I said. It was hard to explain since I didn't . "Basically anything my boss tells me to do I guess. I'll answer calls or unbox stuff."

"Is the pay good?" he asked.

"It gives me food and puts a dry roof over my head so yeah," I said. "I guess anyway."

"But it's not what you want to do," he said looking at me seriously.

"No, but not everyone can be a famous musician right? Someone's gotta answer phones right?" I asked mainly just to boost myself.

"You know two people who are sighed by a famous record label. You could always ask them," he said.

I shook my head. "I'd rather just earn it myself," I said and then looked at Josh and Tyler playing around with their phones.

They looked like three-year olds and it was amazing. I laughed as I went to watch a movie in my bunk where it was completely dark. I kind of just wanted to waste time until the concert.


	8. The First Show

I watched a dozen television shows and a movie before the tour manager opened the curtain and asked me if I was going to help at all.

I nodded slowly and quickly got out of the bunk. I notice that my curly hair is all over my face before I hold up my pointer finger, quietly saying to give me a minute. I then go to the mirror by the sink and quickly braid my hair in like two minutes.

I then go out and see that Josh was there waiting for me. I blinked at him before giving a smile. "Hi," I said in an oddly adorable voice.

He snickered," Hey. I was sent to show you around."

"Okay," I said looking at him before he began to walked out of the tour bus. I hissed slightly at the bright sunlight and hid behind Josh.

That got him to laugh," Are you a vampire and never told me?"

"Those exist?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Josh shrugged. "I never came across one," he answered honestly.

I nodded," And I spend like the entire day in a pitch black bunk so it kind of is too fricking bright."

"I agree," Josh said and walked inside. Thank god this was an inside show or I would have exploded.

We walked to the back stage and I began helping them all get ready and helped everyone that I possibly could. I was even helping Josh and Tyler with makeup stuff. When I was done it was about twenty minutes from when the concert started and I wanted to do my makeup. Why? Because I fricking wanted to okay? Don't sass me mister!

Anyways, I quickly apply some nice eyeliner with a baby bit of a wing. I then froze when Debby Ryan was behind me with glowing yellow eyes. I didn't even breath... Why was she here?

"She's too scared to move. Cute," Debby said as a man with glowing red eyes joined her side. He had a dirty blonde hair, a small mouth with his teeth peeking out of it, and was a mountain tall.

"Guess she doesn't know what Joshua is," he said as he put his arm around her.

"I know what he is," I said somehow finding my words.

"Then you know what we are, yes?" he asked as I nodded. "So show us where Josh is or we're going to rip you to shreds."

"I don't know," I said honestly.

He narrowed his eyes at me as if trying to tell if I was lying or not. My heart was pounding against my chest as I was afraid. Afraid of the two killing me. I was too afraid to move as I wanted badly to just run and hide behind Josh.

But that would bring trouble to Josh and I'd rather just not know exactly where he's at. I'd let this guy do something to me instead of to Josh. I didn't want Josh to get hurt...

"Debby go find him, I got a mate to deal with," he said while looking at me evilly.

I looked at him with confusion before he pins me up against a wall. I look up at him. "What the hell do you even want him?" I asked.

"To kill him silly," he said as if it was obvious. "He stole some of my betas so now I steal his life."

"Y-You can't do that," I said in disbelief that he'd kill Josh. Like literally kill him.

"It's easy," he said and then put his hands with long black claws over my neck and pressed hard. "Just have to strangle him until his heart stops."

I open my mouth since he was legitimately strangling me. I try hard to breath as I look at him. I didn't know any self defense so I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't save my own life and that feeling fricking sucked.

Wait, I can do this. I put my hands on his neck and digs my nails into his neck. I needed to save my life from this mother fucker.

That's when I heard Josh's voice. My heart sank as I knew that he was going to be in trouble... Something bad was going to happen back here and I just prayed that the people who didn't know (mainly Tyler) wouldn't see what was going on.

"Derek," Josh said with a growl. "Get your hands off of her."

The alpha, Derek, just smirked and threw me to the wall. He wanted that. He wanted Josh to hear me struggle and come to my rescue.

I held my throat as I gasped for air. That's when the bitch came back and kicked me out of her way. I yelped as they began to beat the crap out of Josh.

"Danni. Leave. Get Ben," I heard Josh say as if he was whispering it into my ear.

I nodded and slowly stood up and ran away. I searched frantically for the man that lived on a farm. I needed to find him because he could help. He could help and hopefully do it all before the show started.

"Fifteen minutes," I muttered to myself as I checked my phone. I then heard a familiar voice and saw Ben. I ran up to him. "Come with me. Now."

I pulled him away from everyone as he looked at me overly worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Josh. Debby and an alpha named Derek is beating the shit out of him," I said before I heard Ben curse below his breath.

"Where?" he asked seriously.

"Near their dressing rooms. Where nobody is really at," I said pointing to the direction that I came in. And with that, Ben ran that way. It was like he disappeared by the pace he ran.


	9. No Deaths Allowed

Five minutes it took to find my way back to where Josh, Derek, and Debby were fighting. I froze when I say Debby on the floor and her bouncy blonde hair fanned out.

A pool of blood was collecting at her torso and I couldn't help but to run to her side. She was still breathing, I could see her chest rise and fall...

I looked up and noticed that Derek wasn't here anymore and I also saw Ben's and Josh's hands covered in blood. Also, their shirts had scratch marks all over them.

I didn't believe this.

"Debby, stay with me," I said and then tore off the bottom half if my shirt to tightly wrap it around her. She needed to go to the hospital. "C'mon. Don't die... please..."

"Danni," I heard a male voice say in a quiet tone. I looked up, seeing Josh and Ben with really sad looks. I realized that it was Josh that said my name. "She's going to die..."

I shook my head. "No! She can't die!" I exclaimed as tears fell down my face. Welp. There goes my makeup. "Nobody deserves to die."

"Danni..." he muttered and walked over to me. "You're in a world where it's kill or be killed."

I shook my head, refusing to believe it as I saw Debby's chest stop riding. No. Nononononononononononono. No! I quickly lay her on her back as I make a fist and pound the bottom of it on her chest. When nothing happened, I did it again. And again. And again.

It took Josh and Ben to carry me away from Debby as my cloths were lightly stained with blood. Her blood. This wasn't real. It can't be real.

Ben eventually left and now it was just Josh 'escorting' me to his dressing room. He checked to see if anyone was coming before covering his hand with his shirt as a way to not get blood anywhere. He then let me go in first and checked the time.

I did too... Seven minutes until they go on stage. "How the fuck did that happen in thirteen minutes?" I asked in shock as I began to sit on the couch.

Josh quickly held me and moved me away from the couch. "You're covered in blood. Change into something first... I brought in some extra shorts and pants that you could wear for the night," he said as he gestured to some of his tank tops and black pants that were lazily over the couch.

I nodded slowly and grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt I saw before moving to a corner that was slightly covered by a divider-thing that was used to change with others in the room. I slowly change as I stared at the wall. Debby Ryan was dead... She didn't deserve to die and I don't care if she went for the rival pack or whatever. Nobody deserves to die...

I rolled my bloody cloths in a ball and had my shoes in the middle. I walked out of the corner and looked as Josh had barely begun to put a new shirt over his head.

"Who killed her?" I asked. "And don't lie to me either."

"You don't want to hear the truth," Josh said and walked over to me. "You just want me to tell you that she did it to herself or Derek did it."

"Y-Y-You killed her?" I asked struggling to process it.

"This isn't the time to talk about this. I promise I'll tell you afterwards," Josh said. "Please don't let anyone see the shredded cloths or the blood."

I nodded slowly before he left the room. I fell onto the bed as I wanted to cry. I wanted to mourn Debby's death. I wanted to do it because I knew that they were probably covering it up right now... Somehow...

And so I did cry. I cried until I became exhausted and slept. I didn't wake up until I felt someone pick me up. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a rather sweaty Josh. His face was inches away from mine.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked outside and into the tour bus. I looked down and saw that my cloths were still in my hands and that I was barefooted. I looked down at my toes. They were all painted different tints and shades of blue.

"You were crying?" he said in a soft tone.

I nodded slowly as I continued to stare at my feet because I had no idea what else to look at other than him... And I didn't really want to look at him. He killed Debby. That is illegal and he could go to jail forever.

"It was self defense," he said. "Debby's death. She was attacking me and then Ben and I stabbed her."

"With what?" I found myself asking.

"Our claws," he said and looked down at me before he entered the code to the tour bus: 4579.

I waited until he set me down and took my bloody cloths to go over to my bunk and just stare at the dark wall. I didn't know what else to do. And it didn't help that I couldn't tell Tyler, another normal person, about it. I couldn't tell anyone without sounding completely crazy.

Tyler came on the bus extremely happy before I heard Josh telling him to stop. He said I wasn't feeling good... Yeah that was why I was holding back tears. I just didn't feel all that great.

Nice one Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> I like cheese.... Just kidding uh, I got this idea after reading like a chapter of some story on here. But it is /not/ the same story or idea at all! I also really grew to this story as I have been writing it on wattpad first, but I think I enjoy this for stories better. Guess we'll see with this. Why I'm informing you, I dunno. Stay alive for me.


End file.
